The First Night
by Cathryn Rosecroft
Summary: This is a more vivid description of Edward and Bellas first night together on their honeymoon


The First Night The First Night

It was like nothing I had ever seen before. The beauty of it over took me. I was at a loss for words when Edward and I arrived at the island. I could have stayed forever. Alone. Just the two of us for eternity. As we walked inside the nerves hit. How would I know what to do? What if it all went terribly wrong? I couldn't let myself begin to think about it." I'm going to swim. Meet me out there when you're ready!" I heard Edward call to me from the front door. I began to shake as the sweet poured out of my hands. I went into the bathroom and decided to shower. I brushed my teeth twice and procrastinated until I knew I had to go out there. I walked into the bedroom to find something to wear. I looked out the window and saw the clear view of the beach. Edwards's clothes layed upon the shore. All of them. I panicked and realized I should probably do the same. I found a white rob in the bathroom and put it on and walked outside. It hit me once my toes touched the sandy shore that I had no reason to be nervous. Edward was mine for ever and no matter what I told myself, he loved me every bit as much as I him. I saw him standing there. Half of his god like body out of the water looking up at the moon. I had never seen something so perfect. Even in the dark I could make out the beautiful lines of his back and arms. I took the rob off and walked into the water. He turned around and smiled at me. Before I had a chance to catch my breath, his smile still took my breath away; he bent down and kissed me. It was beautiful and gentle. All the love he felt for me seemed to be in that kiss. It quickly became more intense as he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me right out of the water. My lips parted as his delicious breath ran through my body. I wrapped my legs around him and he walked us back up to the shore. Not removing my lips from his I realized we had already gotten back to the house. As soon as he opened the front door we were in the bedroom. Gently laying me down on the bed I realized what was about to happen. I had waited in seemed like a century for this moment. He leaned down and held his body over mine and he gazed into my eyes. "I love you," he whispered before reuniting are lips once again. The image of this I had created in my dreams never could have compared to his. The kiss was obviously becoming more intense with every second and we become entwined in each other I gasped as his beautiful cool lips stroked my jaw line and down my neck. His body was hard and cold against mine but I didn't mind at all. "Am I hurting you at all?" I heard him quickly mutter as he pulled his lips away from mine. Quite honestly I forgot that he could be hurting me. "No I'm fine. Don't stop" I pleaded and he didn't. It didn't hurt like many stories say. As he continued inside of me I could tell his immense strength was kicking in. His hand on the small of my back instantly griped harder and pulled my body so forcefully up it shocked me. I didn't care at all. I entwined my one hand in his hair and my other one pushed against the headboard. Unexpectedly Edward grabbed one of the feather pillows on the bed and completely ripped in apart with his teeth. " Sorry I'm getting a little excited," he rasped as we continued. And as he finished that statement he got fully in. I never thought I could feel something this amazing. It must be different having it with a vampire then with a normal human but still. Edward collapsed on top of me and released a huge breath, even if he didn't need to breath really. "Edward…cant…breath" I managed to get out as all of his body weight layed on top of me. "Oh! I'm sorry!" He rolled off of me. He layed on his back looking up the ceiling with his arms stretched open. We layed there for a few minutes until his beautiful voice broke the silence. "That was…incredible" he whispered, " I never thought in 90 years I would be able to experience something like that." I rolled over on top of him and kissed his neck and up to his lips. "And you only ripped one pillow!" I teased him.


End file.
